B Shift
by josabbimommy
Summary: Dr. Swan is an ER doctor who's lonely and goes to a bar looking for someone to spend the night with. Edward is a cocky firefighter who loves to entertain women, and then leave in the morning. What happens when they meet up again, three months later? AH


B Shift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Any similarities between my story, with the exception of the character names, are just that, similarities. No copy right infringement is intended.**

**O/S Poll: Option 1**

**B Shift: Rated M**

**Synopsis: Dr. Isabella Swan is a doctor who's moved to a new city to escape her past. She meets Edward Cullen, a cocky firefighter who knows he's God's gift to women. Through a series of interactions, they soon realize there in love, and that their relationship is going to cause them a lot of trouble, maybe even the careers they both love. **

**LEMON WARNING DEAD AHEAD.**

November 2010

Norfolk, VA.

Bella

I was standing in a very long line. I hated flying. But what I hated more was waiting to get off the plane after it landed. People in general were slow gathering there things together. People who had to collect the things of there children were even more annoying. Why people couldn't have everything ready before landing was beyond me. I had my things ready, and in my lap before we started circling and before the "Fasten Seat Belt" light went on. Now I was standing behind a mother who looked frazzled and apparently had lost one of her children.

How the hell do you lose a kid? I didn't dislike children, but I didn't necessarily love them either. I just wasn't a kid person. They were messy and tended to smell. I was so glad I had decided against Pediatrics.

Finally, after waiting for twenty minutes for the gaggle of people to dissipate, I exited the plane and started looking for a sign with my name on it. I had been told that someone would be waiting for me. That I would be escorted to the hotel, and then after the convention that I was attending was over, I would be escorted back to the airport. I wouldn't have it any other way. I loved most of the perks that came with being a Trauma doctor.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I say to the man holding the "Dr Swan" sign. I watch as he looks me up and down, a reaction that I'm used to. I've been told, by a few of my lovers in the past, that I'm beautiful. My small frame, combined with long brown hair and big brown eyes tend to attract many men. Most of them I shoot down. I have a lot to do on my life 'to-do' list, and I don't have time for anything 'serious'. Just the occasional fling. If I'm lucky, and since I"m a woman, I usually am, I'm able to find a 'fuck' buddy. Just someone who I can sleep with, no strings attached. I stay with them for a while, until I get tired of them (which is what usually happens) or they start to want more (which is what happened to my most recent 'relationship'). I pull myself back to reality for a minute and realize that the driver, who after looking closely at him, see he's way to young for me, I realize he is waiting for me to follow him.

"Can I take your bag, Ma'am?" Yes, he's definitely too young for me. And way too Southern. I don't like being called ma'am. I'm way too young for that bullshit.

"No. I can handle it. It does have wheels after all." I watch as he folds the sign and I follow him to the waiting car. I watch as he opens the door for me and I let him place my luggage in the trunk. I settle myself into the plush leather seats and pull my iPad out of my Coach bag. I check CNN, my favorite outlet for news, and then move onto the Weather channel. I'm hoping that the weather in Virginia holds out, and that the rain that is predicted doesn't show up. I hate rain. I always have. I grew up in an area that rains a majority of the year, and when I left years ago, I never wished for it to rain again. If I could find a place that didn't have rain, and I could still practice cutting edge medicine, I'd go there. Unfortunately, most of those places were places I didn't want to be.

I felt the Town car come to a halt and heard the drivers' door open. "Dr Swan," the driver says, smiling at me. I get out of the car and watch as he unloads my suitcase from the trunk.

"I'll take that," I say, moving to grab the handle from him. As I turn around, I hear someone yell "heads up!" in time to see a helmet soar past my head. "What the fuc-" I say, looking up to see where the warning had come from.

"I'm sorry sugar," I heard someone say. "I didn't mean to throw it so close to your face." I saw what could only be described as a giant coming towards me. He was a massive man. At least 6'5" with big, muscly arms, a close cut head and a big, goofy, smile.

"I'm not your sugar," I say, looking at the giant. I knew that there was no way I could intimidate him, I was 5'1" and weighed 105lbs on a good day.

"Your in the South," the giant says, "get used to being called sugar."

"I will do no such thing." I turned on my booted foot and walked in to the hotel. I didn't notice the tall guy he chucked the helmet to, who had watched me the entire time.

I walked up to the desk and gave my name to the attendant.

"Swan, Dr. Isabella Swan." I heard the attendant, whose name tag read, Cait, type a few keys on the computer, her fake nails making an annoying clicking noise.

"Dr. Swan," she says, looking at me. "They've put you on the 27th floor. Your in a suite." I watched as she ran the card through the coding machine and then handed it over to me.

"Do you need help with your luggage?" I gave her a 'what the fuck' look and then nodded towards my single, solitary suitcase sitting next to me.

"I think I can handle my luggage," I pulled the handle back up and made my way to the elevator. As I went to push the up button my finger was crushed by a gigantic finger. I turned around to see who the finger belongs to only to come face to face with the giant, again.

"Sorry sugar," he said, his face forming into a huge smirk. If I could reach him, or had a stool, I'd smack that smirk right off his face. Instead, I decided to ignore his comment. We stood there for about three minutes, waiting for the elevator to arrive. I could hear 'the giant' talking to someone, and could hear 'the someone' talking back to him, but I didn't really care enough to turn around and see who 'the someone' was. Finally the alert button dinged and the doors opened. I walked in, pulling my suitcase behind me and pushed 'three'. I knew that I had to check in with the sponsors of the symposium, and get my identification. I stood patiently in the elevator waiting for it to travel the three floors it needed to go. It binged and I walked out, I happened to notice that 'the giant' and 'the someone' got out with me. I walked over to the table that said 'Symposium Faculty' and put my suitcase upright, resting it on it's wheels.

"Isabella Swan," I say to the man sitting at the table. I fish out my wallet from my purse and hand him my driver's license.

"Dr. Swan," the man says, "I'm James Wentworth. We spoke on the phone." He reaches his hand out to me and I shake it, my small, delicate fingers touching his lightly. I didn't like him already. He seemed skeevy to me.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Wentworth." He was eyeing me, and I could tell that he was interested in me. I didn't want to give him any ideas at all.

"Nice to meet you." I watched as he thumbed his way through a box of manila envelopes, finally coming upon one that had my name on it.

"Here is everything that you need." He hands me the envelope, followed by a smaller, white envelope that I open to reveal an ID badge.

"You'll need to wear that at all times," he says. I ignore him and shove it back in the envelope.

"Is that everything?" I ask, anxiously to get back to my room. I'm tired and just slightly jet lagged from the cross country plane ride I just made.

"Yes," I grab the handle on my suitcase again and head back towards the elevator, again I push the up button. This time it takes just a minute for the elevator to arrive and I'm glad to have the elevator to myself. I need quiet. I need peace. And most importantly, I need a drink.

The next morning I wake up early to go to the gym. My normal routine every morning. After my workout I go back up to my room and put my outfit for the day together. I packed a red pant suit with three inch heels, knowing that while standing in front of the lecture room, I would be hard to be seen. That what happens when your short. I made up for my short stature by dressing stylishly and wearing high heels. I grabbed the dreaded name badge and placed it around my neck. I walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. The doors opened to reveal a wallpapered hallway. I exited and made my way to the main concourse of the convention center and found the room that needed to be in.

"Dr Swan?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see a blonde haired guy standing in front of me.

"Yes," I say, looking up at the blonde haired, blue eyed guy standing in front of me. He was dressed casually in khakis and a polo shirt.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," he says, reaching his hand out to shake my hand. "I'm the room host. I'll be introducing you. And then scanning all the name tags at the end of the class."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Whitlock," I say, reaching my hand back out to him. I shake his hand, grasping his fingers lightly.

"Do you need help getting your presentation started?" He asks, looking at me.

"No." I say, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the thumb drive that contains my 90 minute presentation. I go to the computer, that's already been turned on for me, and insert the thumb drive into the USB port on the side. After selecting my presentation, I open it to make sure that it will work correctly on the computer and then close it back up. I wait a few minutes as the class fills up, sitting quietly up front watching everyone enter the room. And then I see 'the giant' enter the room. I watch as he bumps fists with Jasper and then I watch as another man comes in the room, and again bumps fists with Jasper. The other man sits down next to 'the giant' and I'm taken aback by the hotness of him. Instantly, I feel my panties get wet and I know that my lecture is going to be uncomfortable standing in front of him with wet panties. Oh my good he was hot. And utterly and completely fuckable. Yum.

Ninety minutes later I was complete with my lecture. It had taken every last ounce of concentration that I had to complete it. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He paid attention to everything that I had to say and even asked a relatively intelligent question. After the lecture was over, I watched as he got up and headed out of the room with Jasper and the giant. I needed to find out where he was staying because he was hot, and I wanted him, needed him.

Several hours later I found myself at Bar Norfolk, one of the more swankier establishments in the area. I might have had too much to drink, but I was enjoying myself. After the lecture, I had went back to my room and took a nap. I was tired from the long flight and from the time change of the East coast. I had gotten up in enough time to order some dinner through room service and then made my way to the concierge list. I asked them where the closest bar was and they directed me here. Before leaving, I asked the concierge if he thought that I looked OK and he shook his head up and down indicating 'yes'. Although now that I was here, I wasn't sure if I wasn't over dressed. I was wearing a thigh length leather skirt, paired with a white corset top. I'd purchased both of them at Frederick's of Hollywood several weeks ago. I had on black hose and black 4in heels. I felt good. And I knew that I looked good. I'd let my long brown hair hang loose around my shoulders and had only worn a light amount of makeup. I was drinking—not surprising—and had been bought drinks by several different men, one of them James, the symposium check in guy. He couldn't keep his eyes off my legs. They kept fluctuating between my legs and my breasts.

And then I saw him.

The hottie. His hair was out of control, it seemed to be a theme with him and he looked hot. He was wearing a pair of basic black jeans and they were tight in all the right places. He had on a black t-shirt that clung to his body like a glove. He had a leather coat draped casually over the back of a chair he was sitting in. He was with a group, and it's then that I saw the stupid helmet throwing giant and the room host from earlier, Jasper. I decided that I would walk over there and see if I could join there party. I was sick of all the men, most especially James, hitting on me. I knew who I wanted between my legs tonight—and he was sitting fifty feet away.

"Hi Jasper," I say, as I saunter over to the table. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Dr. Swan," Jasper says, "no, we don't mind at all." I watched as they all scooted over and I sat down in the chair, conveniently the one located next to really-fucking-sexy boy, er, man.

"This is my wife, Alice," I hear him say, introducing the women sitting next to him. She's pretty cute—about my height and dressed fashionably. Her hair is spiked all over her head and she's made up to the hilt. She's wearing a silver dress sans stockings with silver high heels.

"I'm Emmett McCarty," the giant says. Ah, finally he has a name. I didn't think that I should call him the giant forever. "And this is my wife, Rose." Rose was beautiful. I couldn't tell how tall she was because she was sitting next to Emmett, who was a giant, but she had long, yellow blonde hair. She's wearing a black dress with the same silver stiletto's that Alice has on.

"Isabella," I say, shaking Rose's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"And this is Edward," Jasper says, nodding toward the really-fucking-sexy man. What a great name for a hottie, Edward. I shook his hand and felt an electric shock go through my body.

I sit down next to Edward and order another drink from the waitress that comes to the table.

We sit and talk for awhile until we all have enough liquor in us to dance. Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rose get up and move to the dance floor. I look over at him and lick my lips hoping that he gets a clue and asks me to dance. We sit there for a few minutes longer and he doesn't do anything. I'm not sure what his problem is, but I'm going to ask him to dance.

"Wanna dance," I don't give him the opportunity to say no. I grab his hand and pull him to me, his chest slams into mine and again, I feel another shock. For the rest of the night, I keep him on the dance floor. Slow songs, fast songs, sultry songs. We dance to it all. We're practically screwing on the dance floor. Finally I hear the bartender say "last call," and I slip my hand between us and cup his cock.

"Why don't you come to my room with me?" I yell into his ear.

"OK," he says. I grab his hand and pull him behind me. We walk across the bridge to the hotel and I find the closest elevator. After swiping my card, and pushing '27', I pull him towards me and start to kiss him. Since I'm on the concierge level, I know that no one else will be on the elevator with us. We have a few minutes until we make it up there.

As our tongues dance, I feel his hands roaming all over my body. He's kissing my neck, nibbling the tender area between my ear and my shoulder and I feel him slip his hands under my shirt. I move my leg up his leg and wrap it around his waist. I can feel his cock pressing into me, and I like the way it feels against me. He's massaging my breasts and before I know what's happened he has his mouth on my nipple, kissing and sucking it to erection. He has an amazing mouth. Too quickly, the elevator bings and the door opens. I quickly shove my breast back into my shirt and step into the hallway. I'm lucky that no one is out there. I didn't think they would be as it's two am, but you can never be too careful.

I grab his hand again and lead him to my room. I swipe my card in the reader and we're in my room. He grabs me again and starts to work at the strings of my lace shirt. He quickly unties it and throws it to the ground. I pull his jacket off and throw it on the floor, grabbing at the hem of his shirt, I pull my mouth from his and pull his shirt over his head. He has his mouth on my nipple again. The feeling that he is creating is incredible. I feel him working at my skirt and as it falls to the floor I step out of it. My hands are on his pants and I'm undoing his belt and pants. I watch as he kicks his shoes off and steps out of his jeans. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He's built, I can tell that from the way he can carry me around but as he pushes me up against the wall, I can see his well defined chest fluxing under the work that it's doing. I see him clawing at my stocking, trying to get them unattached from the garter.

"My panties untie," I whisper into his ear, resuming my sucking on the side of his neck. He pulls at my panties, getting the ties undone and I notice that the only thing separating us is the thin cloth of his boxer shorts.

"I need to get a condom," he says, going to put me down.

"I'm on the pill, and I'm clean." I can feel his erection pushing into me, my heat begging for him.

I push the opening of his boxers aside and pull at his erection. Oh my god. He's fucking huge. I can't wait for him to push that thing into me. I don't have to wait for long as I guide his dripping erection to my dripping opening. Soon he's in me, his arms are straining with the pressure of holding me and fucking me against the wall. He's not at all gentle, and I like it that way. He pushes in and out, in and out, my legs are wrapped around his waist and I'm pushing up against him just as much as he's pushing against me. I have my fingers in his hair, pulling it. He doesn't seem to mind. Finally, he pushes his hand between us and starts to pinch my bundle of nerves. I ride him harder and harder, right on the edge of my orgasm. He pushes again, and I"m there.

"FUCK," I yell. And that's exactly what he's doing. He pushes in me a few more times, and I hear him grunt a few times. He's kneading my ass, he pounds into one more time before I feel his warm seed fill me.

"Holy fuckin' shit," I say. I look up at his eyes and that's when I notice the beautiful emeralds that are staring back at me. "That was fantastic." I watch as he places me on the ground.

"I'll be ready to go again, if you give me a few minutes," I stare at him for a second, surprised at what he says.

"Um, I'm good. It's OK." I don't know what to say to that. I'm not used to them staying after we fuck. But I really, really, want to do that again. Maybe this time in the shower.

"I'm going to take a shower," I say, grabbing a towel, "you can join me if you'd like." I kick my heels off and peel my garter belt and stockings off.

I walk into the shower not sure if he'll be following me or not. I knew I definitely wanted to do that again. His cock was a work of art, as was his body, and boy did he know how to use it. I hear the door to the bathroom open and I watch as he opens the privacy door on the shower. Again, he pushes me against the wall, and then my knees hit the bench that's in the shower.

"Sit," he says to me. I sit on the bench and he spread my legs open. I look down and see that his cock is erect again, and seems to be waiting for me. He pulls me to the edge of the bench and settles on his knees. He kisses my thighs, pulling the flesh into his mouth and nibbling it a little. After awhile, he's satisfied with the bottle of ooze that he's reduced me to and moves onto my folds.

"You taste good," he says as his tongue darts in and out of my folds. Soon his tongue is joined by his fingers and I can feel myself close to the edge. I can't resist the urge to move my pelvis back and forth against his tongue and fingers. He's just so good at it. He pulls my clit into his mouth and sucks and I'm done.

"Oh fuck yes," I say, my juices exploding all over his face. A minute later, after my second orgasm of the evening, I stand up and push him onto the bench. I look down and see that his cock is saluting me, it's precum calling my name.

I get on my knees and take him into my mouth. Kissing the tip of his cock, and moving my tongue up and down. I suck, applying pressure to the tip of his cock. I pull his balls into my hand and massage them, simultaneously sucking at the same time. I can feel his hands in my hair, moving my head up and down. I pop my mouth off and he pulls on my shoulders. I stand up and look at him.

"Come here," he says, grabbing me around the waist. I climb up onto the bench and spear myself onto his awaiting cock. It's different from this position and I need a minute to adjust to his girth. I'd have to remember how big his cock is, so I could order my next vibrator in that size. We start to move together, rhythmically, slowly. He grabs onto my breast and sucks them again. He is so good with his mouth. While he has his breast in my mouth, he grabs onto my waist and starts moving me up and down, his cock going in even deeper. If I didn't know better, I'd be convinced he was hitting my liver. I felt again as he slipped his hand between us and pinched my bundle of nerves. A minute later, and the overwhelming sensation of him in me, sucking me and pinching me was too much.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT," I yell, as my orgasm pushes me off the edge of the cliff. My body is shaking so badly I can't control myself. If Edward wasn't holding onto me, I'd be on the floor of the shower. He's still pushing his pelvis to meet mine, and soon he's grunting again, and I feel his warm seed fill my every orifice.

He picks me up and towels me off. He carries me to the bed and lays me down.

"Have you had enough?" He asks, smiling at me.

"No," I say, looking back at him. I really had, but I was curious to see what else he had up his sleeve.

"Turn over," he says. I flip myself over on the bed and look behind me to see what he's doing.

He grabs onto my waist and pulls up so that my butt is in the air and my shoulders are touching the bedspread. Again I feel as he pushes his fingers into my dripping wet pussy. He slides them in and out, slowly, torturing me. Without warning, he plunges his cock into my pussy, slamming in and then pulling out and slamming in. It's hard, and fast and oh so hot.

I can't really say anything. My face is shoved into the bedspread, I grab onto the bedspread surrounding me and close my eyes. I love the feeling of him pounding me in and out, the barbaric grunting noise he makes every time he goes in, each time deeper than the next. This is by far the best position yet and I know that it won't be long before he has me orgasming again. Before I can complete, he pulls out, flips me over, pushes my legs over my shoulders and plunges his cock back into me.

"OH," I yell. I really have nothing else to say. And I really hope I'm not waking anyone up. He grabs a hold of my ankles and wraps them around his neck, bending down so he can still push in and out of me.

"Do you like that?" he asks. I'm not usually one for talking, but if he wants to, I can play along. As long as he doesn't want to have some in depth conversation.

"Yes," I pant out. I can feel my heart racing. I didn't know that when I picked him up in that bar that he was the fucking energizer bunny. I wasn't going to walk straight for a week.

"Are you done?" He asks, looking at me with those piercing emerald eyes again.

"No," I say, looking back at him. I watch as he pulls himself completely out and then slams back into me. I feel his hands investigating my ass and get a little scared. I've only ever done that once...it wasn't bad, but it wasn't my favorite. I watched as he pulled his cock out of me and put his fingers in, gathering some of my juices on his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and put his cock back in me. I feel him near my ass again and felt as he gently placed a fingertip at the puckered opening.

"This will only hurt for a second," he continued to move in and out, slowly, massaging my insides with his cock. I felt as he moved one finger in my ass, slowly moving it in and out. It didn't feel bad, it was an interesting sensation, one I could get used to. Suddenly, I felt another finger in my ass. He was timing his ministrations so that every time his cock moved inside, his fingers moved out. If I thought all the other orgasms were good, I was in no way prepared for what was about to happen. He shoved another finger in my ass. And he I watched as he took his other hands and squeezed my clit, hard. The next thing I saw was stars. The blood rushed to my head, my pussy and ass exploded and I screamed.

I woke up the next morning underneath the covers. I realized as I rubbed the crusties from my eyes that I was in my hotel room. I lifted the bed spread up and looked underneath it. Yup, I was naked. Last night wasn't a dream. I pulled the bedspread aside and went to move to get up. I stopped as soon as I felt the pain. I couldn't move. My legs were tired from the workout they got the night before and my pussy ached from the emptiness.

"Edward," I said, wondering if he was still here.

No answer. I looked around from the comfort of the bed and didn't see any of his things.

"Edward," I said again. I decided that I should get up, pain or not, and see if I was truly, truly, alone.

I rolled over to the edge of the bed and put my feet on the ground. I pushed myself up, my arms aching from holding onto Edward as he pounded into me. I stood up and cringed a little. I was really sore.

"Edward," I said, walking into the bathroom.

It was empty.

He wasn't here.

Fuck it all to hell. I'd been left in my bed, in the middle of the night.

Never in all my years of one night stand, had I been the one left behind. I was ALWAYS the one that left. Always.

January 2011

Richmond, VA

"Dr. Swan," I heard the wooden door of the break room push open and the nurse calling my name.

"Yes," I said looking at her.

"You said you wanted to be notified when we got another Trauma Alert patient from Henrico,"

"Yes," I say, looking at her again. I already didn't like the perky nurse. She was way too fucking happy for a Monday morning.

"There's one on the way. ETA is 15 minutes. MVA Roll-over with pt intrusion, pt is unconscious. There are three Henrico Medics en route. It's B-Shift coming. There really good."

I didn't care to know how she knew what shift was on the fire truck in Henrico Co. She was probably fucking one of them. She seemed like the kind of girl that was a 'badge bunny'.

I had been in Richmond, Va for a week. I'd taken as job as the Operational Medical Director for Henrico Fire, which included an office at the Medical College of Virginia and a position on their staff. So far, I loved it. But I hadn't really done much.

I pulled my brand new, freshly creased white coat from the back of my chair and put it on. I pulled my hair out and fluffed it around my collar. I didn't really care how I looked, scratch that, I did care how I looked, but since I'd been unlucky in the sack since the fantastic time at the symposium, I was hoping to at least spark someone's interest.

I pushed the wooden door and stepped out. My heels were clicking on the tiled floor as I headed to the trauma room. It wasn't hard to miss since there was a flashing blue light in front of it. I watched as a stretcher went by me and into the Trauma Room. I didn't have the opportunity to get a look at the EMS providers, my eyes were focused on the endotracheal tube sticking out of the patients neck.

"What the hell?" I say, looking up to find the person responsible for the massacred neck before me.

"She couldn't breathe," I heard a voice say. It sounded familiar. I looked up and came face to face with Jasper, the man from the symposium.

"Obviously," I say, looking back at him. "Who the hell put a tube in her neck?"

"I did," oh my god. It was him. The all-night fucker. He was here, standing in my fucking ER. I had been dreaming of that voice, and the body (and cock by default) that went along with it.

"Why?" I ask, looking up and coming face to face with the emerald green eyes I'd also been seeing in my dreams.

"Like Jazz said," he looks over at Jasper, "she couldn't breathe."

"When your done with your report, meet me in my office." I turned on my heel and walked away, heading to my office. I took my white coat off and hung it on the hook by my door. I reached for the Henrico Co protocol book that I was supposed to be familiarizing myself with and started to flip through the pages, trying to find the protocol for performing a field tracheostomy.

I heard a short rap on the door and knew it had to be him. I only hoped he didn't bring any of his friends with him.

"Come in," I say, still flipping through the book.

"Page 57," I hear him say. I look up to see him smiling at me rather cockily.

"Thanks," I say, flipping to the appropriate page in the protocol book. I don't hear him as he walks behind me and grabs the book off the desk.

"Forget about it," he says, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Stand up." I can't help but obey him. Maybe we can get it on in my office, but then I think of how quiet I would have to be and don't know if I can do it. I stand up and turn around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, looking into my eyes.

"I'm the new OMD for Henrico," I say, looking back at him.

"So...your kinda my boss," he pulls his face to mine and gives me a kiss. Before I know it, his tongue is in my mouth and it's playing with my tongue.

He moves his mouth away from mine and towards my neck, nibbling on the sensitive area between my ear and my neck. I can feel him going for the buttons on my shirt and I tug at his sweatshirt.

"We have to make this quick," I say. I'm not sure how long we have until he has to leave, or until someone else needs me for something.

"I don't have long," he says at the same time. "I get off at six. Why don't you come by my place?"

I think about it for a nanosecond, about the immense pleasure he gave me the last time we were together.

"Leave your address," I say, pulling away and moving my hands to my shirt to fix the buttons.

I watch as he arranges himself, grabs a piece of paper off my desk, scribbles something on it, and then opens my office door.

Now I had something to look forward to.

I was going to be fucked twelve ways from Sunday in less than eight hours. I couldn't wait.


End file.
